


Stay

by RavennaWritesFanfiction



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavennaWritesFanfiction/pseuds/RavennaWritesFanfiction
Summary: Loki discovers that the reader is a Frost Giantess. Tony allows her to stay and Loki falls in love with not being alone in this world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr

You were an outcast. Too small to fit in with the rest of your kind and deemed unfit to live. So you had spent a great deal of your life jumping from one world to another in hopes of finding the place you belong. Everyone hated your kind; Jotuns caused nothing but trouble and destruction and were not welcome on other worlds. 

  
You had settled on Midgard where they seemingly did not know about the Frost Giants. You hid your true form from them just to be safe and found a place in New York working for none other than Tony Stark as Pepper Potts’ Personal Assistant. 

  
The work allowed you to live comfortably and you got along great with everyone you worked with. You gossiped with Pepper, drank with Tony and the Avengers, and you wore your id badge for Happy. You had been here since just before the battle of New York and when the attack happened, it meant a lot of work for Pepper. It also meant getting a lot of signatures from Tony. 

  
His office was under an indefinite state of construction. The whole place was littered with things to trip on. Today, the Avengers and Loki were in his office arguing over what should be done with Loki for the time being. They talked about him as if he hadn’t been standing right there.

    
At this point, Pepper sent you for signatures on your own because you knew what needed to be done just as well as she did. 

  
Steve hadn’t seen you coming and dropped a box right in your way and of course, you weren’t really looking, though you knew you should have been. Before you even knew what was happening, you were plummeting towards the floor. Just before you hit you felt a pair of strong arms catch you. You had thought it was Steve or Clint until you saw that they were Loki’s arms. 

  
You hadn’t noticed that everyone had stopped talking, you had only noticed that it was finally cooling off in the building and you were comfortable. You looked at your arm, which was tingling slightly, and it dawned on you why it was cooling off. Not only had your Jotun form shown through, but apparently Loki wasn’t really Asgardian at all. 

  
You were speechless.

  
“What did you do to my employee, Loki!” Stark was furious, though it was clear that he was as confused as everyone. Thor was on edge. He knew what you are, and he was waiting for you to attack. Instead, you just started crying.  
It was Loki’s turn to be confused. He thought at first, he had hurt you when he caught you, but then you started mumbling.

  
“I have to leave, they won’t let me stay now. I have nowhere to go!” You were working yourself into a panic and no one even knew what was happening to you.  
“I have to go now”

  
It dawned on Loki, that much like him, you didn’t truly belong anywhere.  
“Or you could stay. They have no reason to force you out. You have not hurt anyone, you are just trying to find a place where you belong.”

  
“Tony won’t…”

  
“I hate to say this, but Loki is right. You do great work and all of us love you, so what you’re not from here.” To your surprise, Tony was allowing you to stay. 

  
Loki was intrigued by you and wanted to know you better. You were like him and he was excited to maybe not have to live this life alone.


	2. Chapter 2

You didn’t want to trust Loki. He had been evil. He killed people. Something about him made you sad. You knew what it felt like to not belong all too well and when he looked into your eyes, you believed him. You didn’t want to, but you did.

He tried to help you out by doing menial tasks. Sometimes he volunteered to get Tony’s signature for you so you wouldn’t have to make a special trip. Other times he would help you make copies. When you weren’t working, he would show you how to do magic. You weren’t good at it, but it was nice learning something new. 

 Weeks and months passed like this. Finally, things had settled down at work and you were given all that vacation time you weren’t able to take earlier. The team had mostly accepted Loki, which made you happy. You were off to Ireland for a few weeks and Loki was to join the team on a few missions. 

It was the last mission before you were due back and all hell broke loose. Half of the team had gotten hurt, Loki was missing, and Tony was furious. You arrived at a state of mayhem and Tony personally sought you out and dragged you back to his office where the uninjured half of the team sat in waiting. 

“This is your fault. We would never have trusted Loki if it hadn’t been for you. Now Thor is hurt, Cap is hurt, and so is Romanoff. I hope you’re happy. Loki bailed on us. Steve says Loki attacked Thor. Was that you plan all along? Get us to trust him so we would let our guards down?”

“First of all, what the hell are you talking about. I didn’t plan anything. Second of all, why would I help Loki hurt the only people who have ever accepted me? Lastly, I don’t know where Loki is and I didn’t know anything about any of the missions you have done while I was gone. And even if I knew about the missions, it would only be that you were going, not where or when. So tell me, Mr. Stark, how exactly do you suppose Loki and I planned this?”

“It doesn’t matter how you did it! We know it was you.”

“Tell me Bruce, Clint, did you know it was me?”

“I can’t speak for Bruce, but no, I didn’t think it was you.”

“Neither did I, and honestly Tony. We have no proof it was her and she has several good reasons why it wasn’t her.”

“I know it was you, and I will prove it.”

“Tony, Loki is back and he isn’t in good shape.”

Bruce, Clint with me. You stay here.”


	3. Chapter 3

Loki was in rough shape, just as Pepper had told him. Loki was crazy, but he wasn’t “Fight Club” beat-himself-up crazy. When Tony, Clint, and Bruce arrived, Loki’s first words were “Where is (Y/N)?”

Tony was starting to feel like an asshole because the more he watches Loki, the more obvious it became that he hadn’t done this to himself. Loki was afraid and Tony wanted to know why.

“Tell us what happened, Loki, and I will go get here.”

“HYDRA knows what she is. They want to weaponize her. Steve and I found their plans when we were in their base. They started attacking and one of them shifted into me. They asked Steve where she was and he wouldn’t say. I fled to go find her, but they followed me. I realized before I met up with her and so I changed directions and let them catch me so that she could be safe. I’m sorry I didn’t stay and fight, but I need her. I need her to be ok because if she is ok then I know I have a chance.” Loki was crying.

“Clint. Bruce. I want both of you to go get her and bring her here. Don’t let her out of your sight. The only people who knew what she is was the Avengers and security team. We have a spy amongst us.”

“She’s here? She came back?”

“Yes, Loki. She came back this morning and I promptly blamed the two of you for the attack. I am sorry. I was wrong. If what you are saying is true, then they have someone like the two of you already on their team. You said they shifted into you?”

“Yeah. I think he went after Thor. Is my brother alright.”

“Point Break is fine. He is in the other room. I will go grab him, just try not to move too much.”

 The power cut off while Clint and Bruce were on their way back with you. If they had been anywhere besides the compound, that would have been acceptable, but this was the Avengers Compound and it was all renewable, clean energy, just like Stark Tower. The power here didn’t just go out. 

Tony immediately got his suit and went to find the three of you; he knew how dangerous Loki had been while working as a semi-free agent. He couldn’t imagine what HYDRA could turn you into.


End file.
